


How does the human heart work?

by Gigi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Swearing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney muses on how much his team is coming to mean to him and well, what it really means. As well Rodney has some awkward thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does the human heart work?

When you fall broken, crushed, and weak there is never any warning, there is only that ache that started some where, maybe your chest, maybe your belly, or maybe you don't even get that. Perhaps you only get to find yourself lost and fucking willing to do anything, if he or she would only smile. Rodney always thought the people who thought spending their lives with just one person was pure bull shit. He knew himself that he would rather have more than one lover.

If he had to pick between male or female he would more than likely never get anything done. So it shocked him when he found himself thinking that he had found what he had been looking for his whole life when he was sitting across the mess looking at his team. While Keller with her perfect breasts was going on about something, something that Rodney truly didn't really care about, his mind was to busy on his team. Wishing he was sitting there with them.

They were his family. It was strange having a family like this. Rodney own family growing up had been a fucked up affair, him and his sister were finally getting things together and really acting like grown up. Their parents really did mess up as bad as they could have. Perhaps it was Rodney's parents that taught Rodney trying to spend your whole life with one person was a really bad idea.

“Are you listening to me Rodney?” Keller sounded upset.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Rodney said nodding to her as if he had heard everything she said about what ever the hell she was talking about.


End file.
